mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Yunael
Yunael (ユナエル, Right), also known by her real name Yuna Amasato (天里優奈), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Yunael is the younger of the "Peaky Angels" twins. She is allied with Ruler. Appearance Pinky Angels Human-LN.jpg|Yunael's human form, Yuna Amasato (right) Peaky Angels_full.png|Yunael (right) Human As a human, Yuna Amasato is a college student with short brown hair, slightly curled inwards. She wears a ruffled blouse, with a pink cardigan on top. She also wears a blue miniskirt. She is identical to her older twin sister, Mina. Her trademark color separating her from Mina is a reddish-pink, as her hair clips and phone case are pink, Mina's being green. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Yunael has short, chin-length light brown/golden hair, slightly curling inwards and has large, purple eyes with a cross in each iris. She wears a dark blue and white ruffled dress and a ribbon on her right ankle. Her dress has a lacy white collar, tied with a black ribbon. Protruding out of her back is a single, feathered wing, and there is also a halo above her head. Personality Yuna and her sister, Mina, have very similar personalities to the point where they are almost indistinguishable from each other. They can be rude at times, but mostly act innocent. Magic Can transform into any creature. Yunael's magic allows her to transform into any living being. The size, shape, and species of the organism don't matter. So long as it's a biologically living being, Yunael is able to transform into it. When transforming into a being, Yunael will gain the physical properties of that being. However, Yunael's own physical capabilities and special abilities will not change. Special Item(s) *''Halo:'' Yunael's floating halo with an arrow pointed above her head. *''Healing Medicine:'' A magical medicine. It strengthens the ability of those who take it. Relationships Minael Minael and Yunael are twins and love each other. They usually don't talk to other people and are mean to almost everyone, even sometimes to themselves. Tama Tama and Yunael are both Ruler's students. Like her sister, she likes to pull pranks on Tama and make fun of her. Swim Swim Swim Swim and Yunael are both Ruler's students. She sees Swim Swim like Rulers little slave, but later on, she respects and trusts Swim Swim like a leader. Ruler Yunael is a member of Ruler's team with Ruler as her mentor. She hates ruler, she doesn't really like her bossy attitude. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Yunael has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Game Liking: 4/5 * As a human, Yuna Amasato has a height of 159 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Yunael has a height of 100 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" ** She shares the exact same height as her twin, Minael, as a human and as Magical Girls. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1